smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esther Smurfette (Esther Smurfette Stories)/Gallery
Note: Feel free to add any Esther Smurfette FanArt Here! -Randomwords247. Esther In Cape.jpg|Esther in her old Cloak By Enriquearreguin777 Esther Folded Arms.jpg|Old Profile Picture By Enriquearreguin777 Ouch.png|Doctor Bandaging Esther's leg Esther.1.png|New Profile Picture Esther Smurfette Vic George.png|Esther By VicGeorge2K9 Esther Smurfling.Random.png|Esther when she is turned into a Smurfling By Randomwords Sapphire and Esther Shaking Hands.png|"Nice to meet you Sapphire!" Get well esther.jpg|I believe this was made as a get well soon, while I had tonsillitis Made by Jack.Mac.334. Esther.New.png|This took longer then expected to make, and didn't turn out as good as I hoped... Based on Numbuh 404's profile image of Hero Smurf. Esther jack.mac.334.jpg|Esther's new Profile Picture it is much better then the one I made, that's for sure! Made by Jack.mac.334, based on Numbuh 404's profile image of Hero Smurf. EstherAttempt2.png|It's now her new profile picture, her eyes are now blue. Much better then my first try at it, and I'm happy with how it turned out Based on Numbuh404's profile image of Hero Smurf EstherSmurfing2.png|This has been floating around on my Laptop unfinished for ages now... I'm so glad I finally finished it! I have changed the colour of Esther's hair, I've made it more of a Blonde colour, instead of just Yellow Credit goes to Numbuh404 for the Pose 'Dance With Me' Random.png|Esther asking Jokey to dance with her, on the Winter Ball which is on the Winter Solstice. If the shading on the hats is wrong, it's because I did it at half past 12 in the Night, and was too tired to fix or edit it. I really like the Dress I drew on Esther though. I want that dress... Credit goes to Numbuh404 for the Pose 'Neigh...'.png|Originally this was going to be Esther on Jokey, but I wanted to do FanArt of Moxette. If Esther's hair is weird, I honestly don't care. It was SO Frustrating, so I don't care to fix any mistakes I've done. Credit goes to Numbuh404 for the Pose. Moxette also belongs to Numbuh404 Esther smurfette jade.jpg|This was a very nice surprise to see. Thank you Jack.mac for making this! =D Made by Jack.mac.334 Merry Christmas! Random.png|I made this all in one day, and doing so has left me with a horrible Headache. Oh well. I'm just glad it's done! I kinda rushed it... Merry Christmas! All the OCs belong to their Creators. I own no one but Esther The Person Inside.Random.png|Esther looks into a Mirror and sees the Person she is Inside. I haven't actually drawn on Paper in ages... I went over the lines, and, will Colour it in, etc, on MS Paint when I have time. The Person InsideColoured.Random.png|I did this while listening to 'The Call' by Regina Spektor... I'm happy with how this turned out! =D The Mirror's Reflection(Coloured).Random.png|I did a couple mistakes on this (E.g the Angle of the Mirror), but I fixed a few of them which I made on Paper. Human Esther jrm3.jpg|Here's my (failed) attempt at draw Esther as human, I promised this close to a year. I feel bad for post-powning this project. By Jack.mac.334 'Bonjour!'.png|Me and Heroic came up with this idea in chat. I made a few mistakes on Hero >.< I couldn't find any colour pencils or pens so I had to use chalk Hero Smurf Belongs to A Heroic Smurf Family Photo Sketch.Random.png|This is a sketch for Esther's family photo. The characters from left to right are Esther's Dad, Esther's Mum, Micah, Esther, Joel, Daniel and Joshua Gender Swap.png|The Genderswapped version of Esther and many other OCs. I think she actually looks like a boy! =D All the OCs belong to their creators, I own only Esther and the drawing EddyRandom.png|I randomly decided to digitalize this, but it took way longer then it should've. I probably made some mistakes on the shading as well... Oh and Eddy is genderswapped Esther What On EarthRandom.png|Eddy, (Genderswapped Esther) is in the top right pannel. I honestly had a lot of fun drawing him in such a pose Random Esther EmotionsRandom.png|I randomly started doodling Esther with different emotions cause I was (And still am) ill. I also decided to make Esther's hair messier for some reason andI think it suits her better EstherNewRandom.png|I was meaning to draw a new profile pic for her but I messed up too much o-o. Ah well. I'll try again later Smurf Drawings.png|I failed a LOT on her sidewards, and I tried to go for a new style for her Human form... I think I'll keep to what I'm best at 'You shall be Mist...'.png|I found out about this bad joke so I just had to make Esther say it... All I can say is, Expect more Bad Jokes/Puns in the Future =P EstherHuman1.png|I had another go at her Human self. Better than last time, for sure, but I still can't get it right >.< BabyEstherRandom.png|Inspired by http://newportmuse.deviantart.com/ 's Baby Smurfette and Baby Vexy pictures. She's so cute I just wanna hug her to pieces! Human esther by shootingsapphire-dapt863.jpg|AWESOME Drawing of Esther as a Human by ShootingSapphire on DeviantArt. THANK YOU SO MUCH SHOOTINGSAPPHIRE! :D Category:Galleries